


when the bottle's done

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach hook up when they're drunk. Not when they're sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/gifts).



> I know nothing about Zachary Quinto or Chris Pine and/ or the Star Trek movies. I've only seen Into Darkness.  
> This is all fiction and I neither own or know either of the characters. 
> 
> This is all Jassie's fault and it's also a gift for her, because I keep sending her all my horrible and brilliant (haha) story ideas and I wanted to give her something she actually likes - so here's some weird Pinto that's probably not so good. Uh whatever. 
> 
> The next chapter is halfway written and for everyone who's triggered by alcohol usage I'd advise you to not read this fic, because there will be much more of it in Chapter 2.  
> Unbeta'ed. All the mistakes are mine alone. It was also written rather quickly, so I can't guarantee any quality!

 

> _"We fall for each other at the wrong time_
> 
> _only for a moment_
> 
> _but I don't mind_
> 
> _Guess I don't know where to draw the line"_
> 
> _Selena Gomez - Sober_
> 
>  

 

It’s always like this:

  
Quick and frantic, desperate hands trying to get each others clothes off, Zach’s mind feeling dizzy with all the alcohol he’s had and Chris’ breath smells like beer, too, but he also smells like Chris and Zach was never able to resist him.

  
*

 

When they meet for the first time Zach has to swallow his laugh, because:

Chris Pine actually looks like a Disney prince. Or a ken doll (and well, he has played a Prince so it fits -and Zach knows because he’s looked the guy up that going to be the Captain to his Spock).

  
He also has to swallow his arousal because pretty boys always did it for him.

  
“Hey, I’m Chris, nice to meet you”, Pine says, sounding friendly and very professionally polite and not flirty at all, what a shame.

When Zach can get past his little infatuation with Pine’s perfect Hollywood looks they get along perfectly.

  
The whole shoot is a lot of fun actually and just a few weeks in he feels comfortable enough to let the whole not much into girls casually slip into a conversation (and maybe he hopes that Pine says “oh you know what? Me too! We should totally celebrate that with fucking each others brains out!”, he doesn’t unfortunately).

  
And the thing is, Zach is normally pretty good in figuring stuff out, but Pine’s kind of an enigma and there’s no indication that he has the hots for Zach (which is a tragedy, it really is, because Zach totally has the hots for Pine).

  
Which is why it’s a total surprise when it does happen after all.

  
It’s something like this:

  
They’ve wrapped and they decide to go out and spend their last evening getting phenomenally drunk (not that they haven’t done that before but the point is; it’s okay now).

  
Which they do and it’s a lot of fun and somewhere around 1 am Zach and Pine stumble into the hotel lobby together, everyone else seems gone and when they’re in the elevator Pine is suddenly very close and his eyes are very blue and he’s looking so gorgeous and his lips are pink and wet and Zach could eat him right up and then suddenly they’re kissing and Pine pins Zach against the metal wall and shoves his hips forward and Zach could swear he was about to ask something like – _what the fuck are you doing?_ or something, but there’s some kind of short circuit and yeah well, upstairs the lights go out and the basement is fucking lit.

 

Chris’ flight is at some ungodly hour and Zach tries to actually wake up when he hears the alarm, but he lifts his head, but then Chris hisses “go back to sleep” and yeah, well, Zach just does.

 

They don’t see each other again for a couple of months, when Zach woke up properly a few hours after Chris had been gone, he’d send him a text to convey both his gratitude about the hot night and his surprise about the development of things (this was really good, thanks a lot, didn’t take you for the kind, but def won’t complain). He didn’t exactly think that Chris would reply with how he’d always wanted to and would be up for a repeat anytime, but when he didn’t respond at all it had kind of stung.

  
Whatever. Zach surely wasn’t new to hooking up on set and if Chris would rather not make a big fuss and forget about it then Zach was totally fine with that (he would have been fine with the repeat performance, too).

 

So yes, Zach goes back to New York and does his usual thing and there’s a guy he starts going out with, but after the third date (and a very dry handjob) they blow it off (not literally), because it’s just not working out. And Zach doesn’t really think about Chris, seriously, but then they bump into each other at one of the industry parties or gatherings or whatever and Zach has had a couple of drinks and yeah, well, he’s a bit drunk and very horny and when they’re suddenly alone at the (really chic) bathroom he subtly tries to get back to how they left things.

  
Or at least he thinks he’s subtle, but in reality he’s a real idiot and practically jumps Chris when the door closes behind a guy that has left them alone in the room.

  
“Let’s – do – it – again.” He says between kisses and scrapes his teeth over Chris’ lower lip and then moves over his jaw towards his ear and says (trying to sound raunchy and sexy) “I could feel you for days, last time.” and then he wants to bite his earlobe, too, but suddenly there’s a lot of space between them and Chris looks not attracted at all?

  
“Ummm, I’m really sorry, Zachary, but I don’t think that would be a good idea.” he says and Zach might be drunk, but he knows this tone, it’s the _I’m disgusted, leave me the fuck alone_ tone and he usually gets it when he accidentally hits on homophobic assholes and yes, fucking Chris had been a surprise but this is an actual shock.

  
“What?” Zach asks unintelligently and rubs his temple. He weirdly feels like he’s missed something.

  
“I really don’t know what has gotten into me last time,” Chris goes on and then stops and thinks and laughs a weird awkward laugh and says “oh well, I know what it was actually, I was so fucking drunk and to be honest I don’t even remember anything and I’m really sorry, I hope things won’t be awkward now?” he asks and Zach just stares at him and automatically says “uh, no, of course not” and it’s the biggest fucking lie of the century, but Chris mumbles “thank you” and then he just leaves and holy shit, what the actual fuck?

  
Zach slumps against the wall and wonders what just happened.

  
And did Chris just call him Zachary? And even though that’s definitely not the worst thing it’s just so strange and it makes Zach want a lot (like a looooot) more alcohol to deal with this mess.

  
*

  
And Zach wakes up the next day with a raging headache and unfortunately just every memory of the tragedy that was the last night.

  
The thing is, even though he’s sober now and knows that maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Chris like that and he definitely shouldn’t have said these things, but the reaction was still pretty harsh. Especially considering that Chris did have his penis in Zach’s ass and Zack remembers a lot of fuck yes and this feels so good and sure, they’ve been both very drunk, but the blooming hickies on Zack’s butt cheek definitely didn’t lie about a very enthusiastic Chris Pine (and Zach has kind of an hairy ass, so there’s no real mistaking him for a girl either).

  
But Zach is a good guy and he has manners so he sends Chris a text and apologizes – because they’re having reshoots in just a few weeks and they can’t have Kirk and Spock sorting out their dirty laundry on set, can they?

  
*

>   
>  C Pine  
>  It’s all good, I’m really sorry again.  
>  So glad we could get this right.  
>  7:08 pm

  
*

  
The thing is – they didn’t get it right. And reshoots are going absolutely fucking horrible.

Zach has had his fair share of working with assholes and people with egos like mountains and the sad thing is that everything used to be so good and simple and lots of fun and it’s their own fault.

  
They just fucked up.

Whenever Chris and Zach have a scene now the atmosphere is a bit tense. They’re both professional enough that it doesn’t affect their acting (much), but when they’re out of character there’s always a polite distance and a really awkward tone in their voice.

  
It’s horrible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way to long and umm, please, don't hate me, okay?

> _“You don’t know how to love me_   
>  _When you’re sober_   
>  _When the bottle’s done you pull me closer_   
>  _You’re saying all the things that you’re supposed to_   
>  _You don’t know how to love me when you’re sober_   
>  _Why is it so different when we wake up?”_   
>  _Selena Gomez – Sober_

Zach has never been so happy to be done with a project. It’s very depressing actually. Star Trek had started so promising – it still is, actually, work wise, sure, but with all the stuff going on with him and Chris –

  
It makes Zach angry. Very angry. He’s angry at his libido and how he can’t keep his hands to himself and can’t keep his stupid mouth closed. If he only wouldn’t have said anything that day, maybe it wouldn’t have been that horrible now.

  
(The thing is, technically, it hadn’t been Zach who did anything, at first it had been Chris’ hands and Chris’ mouth starting stuff.)

 

So when they’re wrapped for good this time Zach politely declines going to the party and takes the plane straight back to New York. He says he has work waiting, but the truth is he just cannot bear being in the same room with Chris anymore.

 

He tries not to think about it anymore, there’s a lot of other exciting and distracting things going on and as hot as Chris Pine may be, Zach isn’t 15 anymore and he doesn’t fall for every dick he sees (Chris does have a very pretty dick, though and when they awkwardly said goodbye on set there had been the brief thought in Zach’s head that if he’d seen more of it and gotten to know Chris a bit better, it could have been dangerous).

 

Instead Zach starts going out with other guys again, there’s someone named Philipp, who’s really good looking and a great kisser, too, but on their second date he confesses that he would like Zach to be his new ‘Master’ and while Zach considers himself pretty open-minded and enjoys the occasional butt slap when things get steamy, it’s not – not really what he’s looking for.

  
There’s also this other guy, Dan, they go out for nearly a month and things are great (a bit tame maybe, but stable and that’s a good thing right?) until they’re fucking on Zach’s bed and Zach moans a little (only a little, because Dan is pretty tame in bed, too) and suddenly Dan’s saying: “Oh my god, I know you” and then he moves away and his dick slips out of Zach’s ass and then Dan’s frantically pulling on his jeans. “I really, really cannot date an actor, I’m sorry”, he says and the fact that he takes time to get his tie back on while panicking and muttering about how this lifestyle is really, really not his thing and that he’s really, really sorry again, but he has to go, is so off putting somehow that Zach doesn’t even consider finishing himself off after Dan is gone.

  
It’s a very weird situation. In fact, it really compares with the moment when Pine called him Zachary.

  
So whatever, Zach stops going out with guys and goes for lunch and coffee with friends instead. He also works and tries not to think about how the whole PR circle for Star Trek is coming closer.

  
*

  
There is one morning two weeks before their first official event with the press (aka the day Zach has to see Pine and interact with Pine and pretend that everything is good), where Zach wakes up to a stream of unread messages (which is not very unusual, because somehow his manager tends to send him all sorts of stuff when he’s sleeping – scripts, casting calls and interview inquiries and stuff, but these -) send by Chris Pine.

  
In the middle of the night.

  
Being pretty fucking hammered apparently.

> C Pine
> 
>   
> Im srry m such n idiot   
> 01:34 am
> 
>   
> I rlly liked youu!!!!!!!   
> 01:40 am
> 
>   
> (-:   
> (-:   
> 01:45 am
> 
>   
> y do I alwys ruin stufffff  
> h8 my lfe   
> 02:55 am
> 
>   
> M also drunk! fell on my ass apprentlty? Come kiss it better  
> 03:45 am
> 
>   
> God night, big smooch xxx   
> 04:03 am
> 
>  

And Zach seriously considers if he could somehow drop out of the press tour, because how should he face Pine now?

  
Maybe if he’d threw himself out of his window and broke all his bones and couldn’t leave his bed for months?

 

But Zach is a lot of things, but he doesn’t want to be a coward and plus: he’s a grown up and he’ll deal with this in a polite and professional way.

  
*

  
(He deletes all the messages and Pine’s number from his phone without answering.)

  
*

  
They have two and a half days for press before the world premiere and then some of them are going to other premieres all around the world.

  
*

  
Zach and Chris get paired up for the interviews. Obviously. Because they’re Spock and Kirk, and everyone wants to see this.

  
Zach gets into the room in the last minute, he absolutely doesn’t want to spend any unnecessary time with Pine.

 

They get through the day, it’s hard, but bearable. They’re both professionals, after all.

  
When they have a minute to breathe between the interviews Zach busies himself with his phone or randomly starts to chat with the people in the room. Just don’t look unoccupied, he thinks and smiles and smiles and cracks jokes about the movie and the filming and gives insightful answers to stupid questions that get asked over and over again. It’s tedious and even more so now, with the whole situation.

  
Zach also tries not to look at Pine, too much, because he doesn’t want anyone to notice something. During the interviews he smiles at him and nods politely when he says something, but he doesn’t look Pine in the eye when they’re talking.

  
Essentially it’s the epitome of his worst fears – fucking up and having to deal with it while trying to be professional. It’s horrible.

 

When Zach comes back the next day he’s a bit earlier. He thinks that he doesn’t have to overdo it.

  
He’s noticed it yesterday, too, but today it’s glaringly obvious: Pine looks like shit. Not really, of course, talented people and their make up brushes made sure of that, but there’s a tiredness in Pine’s eyes that really obvious.

  
He’s sitting in one of the two chairs, below blazing lamps and people checking out the light and stuff. Behind him is the big movie poster and somehow it makes Zach ache for him a bit, there’s a weird and unexpected sting in his chest.

  
Something about the way he’s sitting there, alone between people, slumped down in his chair and looking heavy eyed and tired and a little sad, too?

  
It’s not a conscious decision, but suddenly Zach moves and then he sits down next to Chris and pats him awkwardly on the shoulder.   
“Hey,” he says and smiles and Pine looks up and looks a little bewildered (and yeah, Zach totally gets that).

  
“Uh, hi?” he mumbles and Zach is sure he tries to smile as well.

  
Zach leans a little bit forward, this is still very delicate territory and they cannot have anyone listening and getting a whiff of the whole drama.

  
“I think it would be good if we could talk. I really don’t want this whole experience to end on bad terms.” Zach says and feels mature and smart. His mom would be proud of him.

  
“Yes, yeah, maybe you’re right.” Answers Pine and looks a bit unsure and hesitant.

 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” some kind of assistant suddenly asks loudly and Zach nods at Pine and puts on his smiley, happy moviestar face.

  
*

  
They head out for a smoke during lunch break.

  
Pine is quiet and reserved when they’re not being interviewed and Zach doesn’t want to push him, but he also just wants to get this out of the way.

  
When Pine lights his cigarette and takes a drag that borders on looking desperate Zach feels bad for staring, but even when he’s looking like shit, Chris Pine is one gorgeous man and the fact that Zach had his cock in his ass and that’s what causing the whole problem, somehow doesn’t help.

  
He lights his own cigarette and contemplates what he could say.

  
Pine gets there first.

  
“I’m sorry,” he says and flicks away the ash of his cigarette. He’s looking at the floor. “I’m such a jerk. I know I’ve apologized before and said the same thing, but I really am sorry.” He shrugs. “I don’t know what’s up with me when I’m drunk, but apparently I’m turning into a complete douchebag.” He’s still not looking at Zach.

  
Zach takes another drag and blows the smoke into the air. He turns his head to watch it curl into the sky. Somehow he doesn’t want to be the only one that’s looking at the others face.

  
“Hm”, he says noncommittally and shrugs. It’s still the same dickmove as last time, hell, Pine is a grown man and if he cannot hold his liquor he should just stop drinking it or just get his shit together. But Zach doesn’t want to be petty, so he stays silent.

  
“It’s really such a great gesture that you still talk to me. Especially after… after…” and fuck it, Zach has to look – and when he turns his head back to Pine, he’s looking at him, too, and he trails into nothing, and for a moment Zach thinks that there’s a flicker of something in Pine’s eyes; regret and want and fear, but then they both blink and it’s gone and Zach feels weirdly bitter.

  
“Whatever you think, but I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop drinking around me, at least. I guess it would help a lot.” He says and his tone is still polite, but he feels icily.

  
He throws away his cigarette butt and claps Pine roughly on the shoulder. “You ready to go back in?” he asks hurriedly and stomps away. He thinks he can hear Pine say “fuck this shit”, but Zach feels kind of done.

  
*

  
When Pine comes back 5 minutes after Zach the air between them is still cold. When Chris sits down next to him he puts on his Disney Prince smile and Zach wants to strangle him and kiss him to death, because the worst thing of all this is that he really thinks he actually liked that guy. 

He still finds him irresistible and that doesn’t really make a good combination. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys. i gotta admit: the second chapter wasn't what i had in mind - not plotwise, i wanted this to go like this, but i also wanted them to hook up more often, i wanted chris to be a bigger as and zach to be more of a goner. well, instead i procrastinated and worried a month and rushed it all out today. wow. i'd really really love to hear some thoughts. maybe i'll even revisit them one day


End file.
